


夏日

by uni_aki



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_aki/pseuds/uni_aki
Summary: 15的mf和18岁的srr那年发生的故事我真的不是变态
Kudos: 7





	夏日

初高校

mfsr

原来初尝禁果的感觉是这样的，まふまふ想。

他抱着那人微微发颤的身躯只觉得下体和脑袋里的情感都像是被烧起来了一样，小腹痛得难受，脑袋里乱成一锅粥，十五岁的夏天，まふまふ终于将那人紧紧地握在了手心里。まふまふ想他或许是在做梦，被夏日的热浪炙烤出的甚至带着声与味的梦境，那个そらるさん被他压在了床上，怎么可能，まふまふ从鼻腔里发出一声对自己幻梦的嘲笑，却又在真真正正接触到那人的肌肤时乱了阵脚。那人的确正在他身下喘息着，身上的校服皱成一团，汗和眼泪打湿了面前的一小块床单，低声断断续续地唤着まふまふ的名字。他感到不可思议，伸手去摸那人的脊背，指尖从尾椎骨一路滑到脖颈，那人正抓着床单轻轻晃动着腰部，交合处发出点轻微的水声。他们不是不没上过性教育课，そらる也不是没玩过什么奇奇怪怪的十八禁游戏，只是他们谁都没有去提起又或是说疏懒于去想，总之まふまふ没有带套也不懂得替那人做润滑，还要そらる喘息着一点点舔湿了他的手指，亲自将他带入那片禁区，まふまふ才仿佛醒酒了一样恍然大悟。两个人都在颤抖，まふまふ不住地问他，そらるさん，痛吗，舒服吗，这里可以吗？那人只是紧紧抓着床单，用快要哭出来的声音尖叫呻吟着接受まふまふ来势汹汹的爱意。他们不懂那么多情趣，用最原始的方法做爱，连そらる说要从背面开始也只是因为害羞。怎么会这样，他明明还有一抽屉的卷子没写，明明他明明まふまふ今天来找他根本就不是为了这个，从那人进家后与他肩并肩地坐在一起开始就出了问题。不知道是谁先说了想做，不知道是谁先动的手，声音渐渐在そらる脑海里远去，只剩下まふまふ打桩一般的动作和自己呻吟的声音。快一点，慢一点，他也不知道自己想要什么，任由まふまふ在自己身体里横冲直撞，揉捏他的臀瓣和胸部，最后瞪大眼睛哭出声来由着まふまふ射在他的体内。他看不见まふまふ的脸，但听得见那人的吐息，身体里还残留着那人的触感和余温，他动弹不得，只能缩紧了穴口趴在原地喘息。

まふまふ将他翻了个身，有些懵懵地看着そらる变粉的皮肤和敞开大腿间流出来的属于自己的精液，低下头去啃咬那人的乳首，那人无意识地挣扎了几下抱紧了他的后脖颈。他让那颗小小的乳粒在他的舌尖上跳跃慢慢地变硬且涨大了起来，而那人已经双眼朦胧任由着まふまふ摆布，甚至还自己去拨弄另一侧，手摩挲着他的脖颈发出几声细碎的呻吟。まふまふ狠狠咬了一下那处，そらる痛得哭了出来，一下掐得まふまふ差点喘不上气。他吐掉那个残留着自己牙印，变红变肿的乳粒，借着精液的润滑重新进入，搅得那里啪啪发出些水声，身下的那人被他毫无章法的动作顶得几乎要翻白眼。突然そらる将半声呻吟卡回嗓子里，敏感点被狠狠地撞击，まふまふ感受到肠肉窒息般地缩紧。夏日的室内没有空调和冰激淋，只有汗水混着泪染湿了床单，耳边恍惚有虫鸣声，夹杂着まふまふ的声音，低声唤着そらる，そらる，そらるさん。可そらる已然什么都听不见，只是用有些惊恐的表情看着他，不要，不要射进来——！

他向后仰去，和まふまふ一同达到了高潮，小腹里传来的酸胀感让そらる动弹不得，肚子上全是自己的液体，まふまふ正支在他的身上看着他。他浑身都在痛，合不拢腿、抬不起手、说不出话，他几乎是用尽了全身的力气才从牙缝里挤出来那几个字：

まふまふ，他说，吻我。

唇上传来温热的触感，麻木的后方似乎又有什么东西动了起来，绵长的快感顺着脊柱蔓延至大脑皮层，そらる吸了吸鼻子，将眼里的生理盐水蹭在那人的肩头，他终在这不知疲惫的初次体验败下阵来。

那颗心被まふまふ紧紧地攥着，他更用力地回握。他们互相疏解着那份难以诉说的爱意陷入了白色的被单中。


End file.
